1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavation control system for a hydraulic excavator.
2. Background Information
The conventional art proposes, for a construction machine provided with a front device including a bucket, an excavation region limit control that moves the bucket along a boundary face indicating a target shape for an excavation object (for example, refer to International Publication No. WO95/30059).
Further, the conventional art discloses a method for calculating designed surface data in a computer located in a hydraulic excavator, based on dimensions and gradient data sent from a computer located at an office (refer Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-26594).